The present invention is directed to improvements in electrical fuses and relates more particularly to an improved miniature fuse device suitable for use as an element of an electronic component, such as a solid state (tantalum) capacitor, and having the following characteristics:
A. Low series resistance while intact; PA1 B. High resistance (approximately 10 meg ohms) when open circuit; PA1 C. Extremely small size; PA1 D. Rapid acting; PA1 E. High strength and stability for facilitating manufacture; PA1 F. Low temperature initial activation followed by a short high temperature cycle. PA1 G. Low manufacturing costs.